Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 In Twoleg-Place... "But tell me one thing, why did you do it?" It took me by surprise! 02:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Because I wanted to be me again," said Firestorm. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But I was going to help you! I j-just have this thing..that no one knows about! But now I have Loki! You can't h-hurt me anymore!" Savara yelled out as tears formed. It took me by surprise! 02:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "That's great!" said Firestorm, happily. "I'm glad you're happy." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But the thing is... Firestorm.." Savara didn't finish her sentence.It took me by surprise! 03:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What?" he said. His voice was suddenly very sharp. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I, well I'm still in love with you but...L-Loki. I love him so much more. You could never be him." She growled, noticing his tone. It took me by surprise! 03:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why do you still love me?" he asked, the sharpnessed in his tone replaced with sadness. "I'm a terrible person." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "No you aren't you couldn't help this demon form of yours, it came upon you! But what I don't understand is why you didn't kill me when you had multiple chances." Savara meowed. It took me by surprise! 03:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Because I didn't want to," he replied. "Because I did love you." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But you left me." Savara meowed grimmly. It took me by surprise! 03:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Because I didn't love you anymore," said Firestorm. "But now you have Loki, so you should be greatful." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara chuckled and meowed "Your dead aren't you." It took me by surprise! 03:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe...." said Firestorm, jokingly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara didn't laugh she stepped out to see his ghostly figure and meowed "Suicide?" It took me by surprise! 03:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) He nodded. "I just couldn't take it anymore," he replied. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Take what?" Savara asked, reaching out to touch his ghostly fugure. It took me by surprise! 03:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "You know the anwser to that," said Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara turned away and sat down. "Firestorm, I could of, Auri could of helped you! Do you think we wanted you to die? Auri is probaly worried sick about you! Go see her!" Savara stormed off, feeling no pity for the tom. It took me by surprise! 03:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Does it matter? I'm still here, aren't I?" said Firestorm following Savara. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well yeah, but... Ugh leave me alone!" Savara growled mumbling something grim to herself. It took me by surprise! 03:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded back to the den. It was early dawn, and Auri was still asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded back to her den and licked Loki on the nose. It took me by surprise! 03:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki blinked his eyes. "C-Savara?" He asked as he got up. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 03:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, remembering her little chat with Firestorm. It took me by surprise! 04:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm sat down next to Auri. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 04:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine," Loki told Savara. "Is... Something on your mind?" http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 04:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing..I just saw Firestorm is all. But he was dead." Savara blurted out. "But don't get the wrong idea! I don't love him, I love you." It took me by surprise! 04:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hm... I understand," Loki replied, "I love you too." http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 04:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara smiled and touched noses with him. It took me by surprise! 04:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri slowly began to wake up. When she saw Firestorm, she let out a terrified scream. "W-what happened!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. "You promised you wouldn't!" Her last few words cut into Firestorm like a knife. "I'm sorry..." he said, glacing down. "But I'm still here, so isn't it the same?" Auri didn't reply. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Luciana licked her paws clean. ---- Savara sat down and yawned. It took me by surprise! 15:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri started to pad out of the den. "I'm just going to walk around a bit and think," she said as she exited the den. Firestorm sighed and laid down, his head in his paws. After a few moments, he let out a loud, angry growl and slashed at the chair closest to him. His eyes turned to pale green slits as the force from his attack snapped the chair in half with ease. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded out of the den to go and find Firestorm, she ran into Auri instead. It took me by surprise! 15:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Ow, um, hi," said Auri to Savara. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Im sorry," Savara meowed and backed up a bit with wide eyes. "Your Auri aren't you?" It took me by surprise! 15:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri nodded her head. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Then...you were the one...who took Firestorm away..." Savara meowed and looked away. It took me by surprise! 16:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't mean to. I had no idea he was with you," said Auri. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But..he told him he was just going for a walk..then he just left." Savara looked up and sighed. It took me by surprise! 16:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "That still doesn't mean he told me," said Auri. "If I had known, I would have stopped him." She sat down. "But don't you have, um, that Loki guy? I've seen you with him." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah but...ugh nevermind. You would never understand what you did to me, you did know, he told you! You don't know the tears he made when he said that about me! You will never know!" Savara growled and stormed off. He tail swaying back and forth in anger. Whats wrong with me? ''The evil spirit of Savara a rose again, making her eyes turn into a blank olive color. She grew a bit bigger and her nails grew longer, her muscles bunched up as she padded off, growling under her breath. "''No! Stop! I can't be like this anymore! I only had to be this monster when I was protecting Sudoka! Now I have Loki to protect me! I have to stop caring about Firestorm! He's NOT worth my time! " ''She sat down and transformed back to her normal self, she looked around and sighed, hoping know one saw her. "I have to tell Loki about this, I have to trust him." It took me by surprise! 16:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki was pacing around the twoleg den, trying to be more awake. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 16:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara was about to pad off the tell Loki when something attacked her and dragged her away. Savara struggled and fought but her attacker had gotten the best of her. "Let me go!" She screamed and thrashed around, seeing it was Moros she screamed louder. Flames buzzed around his feet and he made a creepy smile and held her down while he tore his claws through her back, making her scream louder. (idk anymore)It took me by surprise! 16:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki ran towards the sound of screaming. ---- Cletus flicked his ear as he tried to figure out where he was. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 16:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri shrugged and padded into another alley. She sat down in a large box and fell asleep. ---- Firestorm paced back and forth around the den. Anger bubbled inside of him as a slashed from his paws shattered a small glass door that was part of the furniture in the abanoned house. The glass punctured his skin, and even though it was incredibly painful he felt some sort of soothing, plesent relief as his own blood pooled around him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (ok now he's extremlly messed up.) Savara thrashed around until she was free, she darted off and didn't care how far she went. She tumbled around Auris den but Moros grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "Help!" She screeched. It took me by surprise! 17:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (nonono... ''beyond messed up) Loki slammed into Moros, knocking him off Savara. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (He passed the boundary of beyond messed up a while ago, now he's at seriously f**ked up) Firestorm just starred at the three cats as they faught, his eyes wide with shock. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara scrambled away from Moros and padded near Firestorm. "You did it again! What the hell is wrong with you?" She roared, grabbing cobwebs. She looked back, seeing Moros darting off. It took me by surprise! 17:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki watched as Moros left. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "No, stop," said Firestorm to Savara. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why?" Savara meowed, looking shocked. It took me by surprise! 17:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki turned towards the two to listen. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I like how it feels," he replied. "I'm already dead anyway." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara backed up and made a crooked smile, glancing at Loki for some back- up. "Oh, Firestorm, by the way, this is Loki." She padded up to him and licked him on the nose, It took me by surprise! 17:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," he said to Loki. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," Loki said, nodding. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara sat down and sighed "I saw Auri today." It took me by surprise! 17:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What did she say?" he asked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing, she just looked worried." Savara replied. It took me by surprise! 17:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I don't want her to be worried, not about me," said Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Whatever." Savara meowed and padded off with Loki. "Loki, I have to talk to you." She meowed as she passed the enterance. It took me by surprise! 20:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Magic suddenly padded up behind Firestorm. "So you killed yourself, eh? Not the most pleasant way to deal with things." She sat down, licking her paw. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "It worked," said Firestorm, cleaning the glass and blood off of himself. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded around alley and saw magic. "Magic? What are you doing here...Firestorm, your a ghost now eh?" It took me by surprise! 21:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I wish people would stop bringing it up, it's not like I'm any different than from before," he replied. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine nodded and smiled "Im a rogue now!" Her eyes flashed with happiness as she announced "And me and Jaystone are a happy couple." It took me by surprise! 21:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "That's great!" Firestorm purred. "Um, who are you again?" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Moonshine." She meowed plainly. It took me by surprise! 21:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What is it?" Loki asked. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 21:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Isn't that like, a weird twoleg drink or something?" he asked, confused. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Im a monster." Savara meowed sitting down as she showed him. She grew bigger and larger, and more muscler. Her eyes turned plain green as she sat down, trying to hide her face. ---- Moonshine laughed and meowed "I guess so, remember, I didn't pick my name." It took me by surprise! 21:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," said Firestorm. "Bye random she-cat!" He padded off to go find Auri. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki barely flinched. "You say you are a monster, but you are not." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 21:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Wait you don't remember me?" Moonshine barely mewed and sat down. ----- Savara only looked away. It took me by surprise! 21:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "No, I forget about people who were insignificant and unimportant in my life a lot," said Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I just have a question..." Loki continued, "how exactly did it happen?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 21:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I don't really know, I was just born with it." She meowed-- Moonshine shrugged. It took me by surprise! 21:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm began to look for Auri. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Either way, I have no problem with it," Loki meowed rather calmly. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 21:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm found Auri, who was stiill upset at the tomcat. They started talking, just as they had when they first met. "Firestorm?" asked Auri. "I think I may be expecting your kits...." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) A jolly rouge named Vimy padded around. He was especially happy today, for he had caught a big rabbit! He carried the rabbit around, and placed it on the ground. "Finally! I finally caught something bigger than some scrawny little mouse!" 01:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Grey padded around, a puny mouse in her jaws. She dropped the mouse on the ground and sighed. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm purred loudly. "That's great!" he said. Auri purred back and said "I love you, but I still wish you didn't kill yourself." "I love you too," he purred. "And you never know. With all the crazy s**t that happens around here there could be a way to bring me back to life." "Oh, I wish, Firestorm," she said, twining her tail around his. "Try not to act too insane when our kits are born, please?" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Savara licked her burned fur. --- Moonshine paused and meowed "I wish me and Firestorm had never even met." It took me by surprise! 02:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm and Auri padded back to their den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded off. --- Luciana dug through a trash can, finding a half eaten "Es mejor que nada" (Its better than nothing) She meowed and ate it. It took me by surprise! 02:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Several weeks later..... Auri purred. Two bundles of fur were held close to her as she rested inside her den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) red smelled the mouse close by and began to track it down till he saw a grey she-cat. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Savara purred as Loki laid next to her. It took me by surprise! 03:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Loki purred and asked, "It'd be nice to have kits, wouldn't it?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENaDE Firestorm purred. The couple now had a son and a daughter. They had just been born today, and the two were still thinking of names since they hadn't decided yet. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Vimy pranced around, when he saw a large squirrel. He pounced on it, but it ran off. 03:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Savara blushed and meowed "Yeah..it would be amazing." She snuggled closer to him. --- Luciana ran into Vimy and meowed "Oh..I..am...sorry" She slowly spoke out. It took me by surprise! 03:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm licked his kits on the head. Just then, he felt something strange. His ghostly, pale fur and skin suddenly peeled off revealing his bright orange fur that he had before he had died. The icy cold numbness of being a ghost had vanished and was replaced with the warmth of life. Firestorm stapped out of the shedded skin, and Auri looked at it with disgust. "Ew, what's that?" she asked. "I don't know," he said, examining the old skin. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Magic padded up to Moonshine, and curled her tail around her paws. "So you've found a new mate?" She asked. "May I please meet him?" MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 10:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine nodded and waited for Jaystone to show up. "Hello my love." He meowed towards her and smiled. It took me by surprise! 15:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Loki closed his eyes, asleep. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 15:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm picked up the dead skin and tossed it outside the den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Magic flicked her tail. "Hello Jaystone." MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 20:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone nodded at her and licked Moonshine on the nose. ----- Savara soon fell asleep after, thinking about what it would be like if she had kits. It took me by surprise! 21:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm sat down next to Auri. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, it's fine, I'm Vimy, by the way," Vimy said to Luciana. 03:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Luciana smiled at Vimy and meowed "I'm Luciana, but...I...am...not..good...at... english." It took me by surprise! 03:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Red looked around for the ally he had found the mystery she-cat. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Cletus accidentally bumped into Luciana. "Who are you..." he snarled. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 14:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Luciana narrowed her eyes and meowed "Luciana, who are you?" Her voice was soft and sweet. It took me by surprise! 14:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "Cletus," he murmered. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 14:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Luciana meowed blankly." Sorry I don't speak english that well." She waved her tail back and forth. It took me by surprise! 14:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Achilles caught a mouse and sat down to eat. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay